


Blood does not make family

by uuuuuuuuuuDraconicMiser1726r9



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anti-Leaf Village, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Possible World Building, Tags May Change, Uchiha Fugaku lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uuuuuuuuuuDraconicMiser1726r9/pseuds/uuuuuuuuuuDraconicMiser1726r9
Summary: Blood was everywhere...On the walls, on Grandma Tsuki's fruit cart, on the doors,and the bodies laying in the street. All of them frozen with looks of betrayal on their brown and tan faces.





	Blood does not make family

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fan fiction. Comments and criticisms are appreciated, as long as they are stated politely. This will be updated randomly, but please enjoy!

Blood was everywhere…

On the walls, on Grandma Suzuki's fruit cart, on the doors, and the bodies laying in the street. All of them frozen with looks of betrayal on their brown and tan faces as they lay on the cobblestone street.

Their blood seeping into the ground, illuminated under the full moon's light.

Now it covered young Sasuke's sandals as he runs through the Uchiha district towards his home: trying to avoid looking at the faces of his dead clansmen. Even as his sandals splash in their blood.

_Itachi! Father! Mother!_

Sasuke finally reached the open shoji doors of his home, not even pausing his feet, as he runs towards his parents chakra signatures in the middle of the house.

Sasuke had just turned the corner, skidding to a stop in front of the middle shoji doors, as he frantically reached to open the door, when he hears a chilling voice say, “For the sake of the village, I cannot allow you to live Mother, Father.”

_No thats…!_

Sasuke finally gets a stable grip on the handle and shoves the door aside as much as his strength will allow, just in time to see his mother sliced through by Itachi's kodachi, and his father retaliating by burning off Itachi's left arm.

“Mother!!!”  
Sasuke's scream cuts through the night as he rushes forward, ignoring Fugaku’s warning to stay back.

Seeing Sasuke heading towards Mikoto, Fugaku almost misses the kodachi heading towards his head. He blocks with a kunai, then goes underneath the blade, delivering a swift kick to Itachi’s sternum, forcing him away from his family.

Itachi hits the far wall, collapsing on the ground trying to regain his balance with an arm that is no longer there. Itachi looks up and glares up at Fugaku, “You would destroy the village for recognition, for pride! I will save it for the Uchiha clan's honour, for the will of fire you have forsaken!”

Fugaku stares at Itachi, mangekyou sharingan spinning in his eyes, amplifying his rage and sadness. “You honor is a lie!! I can not believe a son I raised would think the honorable thing is to kill our clan.”

Itachi sneers, saying nothing, cradling his burned stump with his right hand. Suddenly Itachi throws a smoke bomb, previously hidden from within his sleeve, to the ground. Before Fugaku can reach him, Itachi dashes for the open door and flee’s off into the night.

Fugaku considers going after Itachi for a second, before he hears Sasuke’s sobs. No, he has to stay for the son he has left and his wife who’s time is almost out.

* * *

 

 

All Sasuke can see is the blood pooling underneath Mikoto,the gaping wound across her abdomen, and the shallow rise and fall of her chest.

Sasuke tries to apply pressure to the wound like he was taught at the academy, but he doesn't have bandages, or antiseptic, or a needle and **_there's just so much blood_**!  
“..Sasuke..” a whisper in the darkness.

“Mother..hicc.. hold on okay…hicc”  
The tears he had been holding back since he first saw the blood on the walls now run freely down his face as he puts pressure on Mikoto's stomachs trying in vain to keep her from losing more blood.

Slowly Mikoto raises her right hand and gently wipes away a tear on Sasuke's face, leaving a bloody smear in its place on his dark brown skin. “..Oh my little boy..”.She coughs, drops of blood fleck her lips, glistening on her rapidly ashen skin, “I'm so sorry... I won't be there for you… to explain my choice… But know… I will...always...love you...Sasuke”

Sasuke's sobs fill the room now as he listens to his mother’s last words. Fugaku listens as well, his first born ...no his clans murderer, fleeing into the night after losing his arm, and the youngest barely nine years old, watching as his mother slips away into death's embrace. At this moment in time, this all he can do. “Fugaku..”

  
He looks to her, the woman who has held his heart for seventeen years, who fought side by side with him in anbu, the woman he forgave for her betrayal. Now, she lies ashen and bleeding out on the tatami mats: by their own sons hand while the youngest sobs over her dying body.“Fugaku… please… take… them...away...from ...the village… protect...them...please!”

What remains of her strength shows in her eyes, beseeching him to accept. As he walks over and kneels in next to her, he nods.  
“I will protect them Mikoto, both of them.”

In her final moments Mikoto sees her youngest child sobbing over her, and a solitary tear trailing down her husbands face. As her final breath leaves her body, her eyes dim until the once lively, loving orbs become lifeless reflections of the night's carnage.

"Mother?!"


End file.
